Mass Power Effect
by bluerockmen
Summary: A wormhole opens and closes leaving behind a space station meant to colonize a new world in the name of the Galactic Space Alliances and humanity, just outside the Citadel, the seat of government for the Citadel Council.


**This little idea was one that occurred to me recently and couldn't let go of it. It's looks like a nice idea right? will I don't plan to continue any time soon as I am still working on my other story and yes before you ask this chapter hasn't been beta read. And that would be cause at this point, this is just a idea. If someone want's to take it up, no problem, just let me know so I can follow it too.**

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Mass Effect.

In the void of dark space, their floated, a massive station made of black metal echoing with age and filled with malicious. And deep within this station, lived an ancient being of evil, who was no stranger to the events of the universe, it had felt that wave of revolting gee wash over it not long ago.

The being had endured and lived through it due to distance but even so, it had been enough to cause anarchy within its domain and minions, which had forced it to do some reorganizing. It should have learnt its lesson then but no, it had to be stupid and open a wormhole to allow agents to learn more about the source of the wave. And it did.

Humanity, one of the most annoying pests in the universe, it was the reason that it cut off its domain from outside access. It was there when the first humans were discovered on their home world and used as playthings by his fellow comrades who embed the darkness and its gifts. He remembered his sibling first reactions to human, they were like clay easily molded and shaped into the most desirable result but this simple fact was also their down fall, as their foes too copied them.

And now after all these millenniums, they were here on the other side of the universe, far from home and coming through one of his dead comrades wormholes. Old technology making use of one of the random occasions of the universe to enable travel between the stars and one just had to happen leaving behind a human space station.

No matter, it thought, it was only one colony station and it shouldn't be a problem. There was no rangers present so it will destroy it and with its destruction it will one more be left alone with it pets to play with.

* * *

Space around the Citadel, the seat of government for the Citadel Council, suddenly turned into a reckless panic as alarms rung throughout the massive space station and every single ship of the Citadel Defense Fleet reacted. They were reacting to the appearances of a wormhole not far from the massive space station and as expected weapons were brought to bear on the wormhole.

Sensors reported a mass of energy unlike any that they had detected coming from the wormhole but nothing else, of course, the Citadel military wisely had everything under its control aimed at the wormhole waiting tensely for the unknown.

They didn't have long to wait as sensors across the board begin to pick up a massive object emerging from within the wormhole. The object in question was a massive space station, a domed protected city attached to a long vertical structure with engines at the end, surrounded by numerous smaller domes attached to the main one.

The signs of battle was clearly evident on the station as portions of the once white blue hull was painted black while to a lesser degree fragments of the station hull could be seen slowly floating in the empty void of space away from the space station. An command was issued right away to hold fire but no one was at that moment had any intense of doing so, as they were all stared in awe at the sight.

It was a good move, as the communication channels across the board was flooded with a message no one understand however the tone of the speakers plain to tell.

"This is the Galactic Space Alliance space station Terra Venture, do not open fire, we don't mean any harm. We were pulled into this wormhole, against our will, but if we are attacked we will defend ourselves." The transmission repeated over and over again.

After quick tense and difficult debates the Citadel Council decide to not open fire on the unknown space station and so the order that was issued from the Council was simple.

"Do not open fire but stay alert for any signs of trouble. We will open communication with the unknown space station."

And as the final conclusion approached, the wormhole disappeared as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
